


Galaxy

by SomeRandomDutchFangirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves his Houseplants (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Gabriel (Good Omens) Is an Asshole, Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Gabriel (Good Omens), Mentioned God (Good Omens), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomDutchFangirl/pseuds/SomeRandomDutchFangirl
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale look at the stars and talk about stuff.Oh, and they kiss.





	Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic/one-shot! I really appreciate that you took time for reading this.  
> Anyway, I jumped on the 'Crowley was Raphael before he Fell' train so my brain came up with this at 12am. Enjoy!

Aziraphale found Crowley sitting on a bench in St. James park, looking up at the night sky. It was a clear night, and the stars shimmered very bright. Aziraphale smiled before sitting next to Crowley, opening a book he had brought with him. After five minutes, Crowley still didn’t look over at him, and it made the angel wonder if he even knew he was here. ‘He’s probably just lost in his own thoughts again,’ Aziraphale thought. It had happened quite a lot lately, and it made Aziraphale wonder if Crowley was okay. He knew better than to ask, though, since the first (and last) time he’d gotten Crowley out of his thoughts (first by talking to him, and when the demon still didn’t respond, shaking him until he responded (what can he say, he had gotten really worried about his friend!)), Crowley had thrown a book at him and refused to talk to him for two weeks. So the angel waited. 

After a few minutes, Crowley spoke up. ‘’I helped with creating them, you know.’’

Aziraphale’s head snapped up so fast that he was sure that, if he were a human, he’d have a whiplash. ‘’What?’’

A wry smile made its way onto Crowley’s face. ‘’Yeah, with God and Gabriel.’’ Aziraphale noticed that Crowley spat out the names, but decided not to state that.

‘’I’m sorry dear, I’m afraid I don’t understand…’’

‘’I’m talking about the galaxies and the stars, Zira. I helped God and Gabriel with creating them.’’

Aziraphale looked over at Crowley. He looked tense. ‘’You did?’’ Aziraphale was sure that Crowley could hear the amazement in his voice, and if he did he didn’t comment on it.

‘’Yeah… Well I did most of it, to be honest. It was fun. All those colours, stars, shapes…’’ Crowley sighed. ‘’It sure was interesting. You don’t want to know how many arguments Gabriel and I had while making them! I’m telling you, Angel, he had no imagination whatsoever! Not that he has one now. Or has he?’’

Realising that the last question was aimed at him, Aziraphale answered with a quick, ‘’No.’’

Crowley snorted. ‘’Thought so. Anyway, yeah, I helped them with creating the universe,’’ he said while gesturing to the sky. He paused and then muttered, ‘’More like they helped me…’’

‘’What was it like?’’ Aziraphale asked, noticing Crowley’s bitter tone.

‘’It was… pretty amazing, actually. I felt like I had some sort of outlet in creating stuff, y’know? Though I might have gone a bit overboard, like creating shapes in them, but at least I had fun! Deciding which colours went where, what kind of stars to put where, creating the planets…’’ Crowley sighed again, but a small smile had formed on his lips. Aziraphale thought that it suited him. ‘’I can’t really describe it, Angel. It was… Well, it was incredible.’’

Aziraphale listened closely. It wasn’t often that the demon opened up about his past, before the Fall. Which gave Aziraphale reason enough to listen with undivided attention and treasure each word that came out of Crowley’s mouth like it was the Bible itself. Which it kind of was, in its own way.

‘’Anyway,’’ Crowley said, startling Aziraphale, ‘’How was your day? Sold any books yet?’’

The sudden change in topic made Aziraphale’s heart drop to his stomach. He actually enjoyed listening to Crowley talking about whatever interested him. Or just in general. ‘’You know I don’t sell my books if I can prevent it, Crowley. And what about you? Did you terrorize your houseplants lately?’’ Aziraphale jokingly said. At the silence that followed, he frowned. ‘’You actually do that?!’’ the angel asked. 

‘’Yes, I do! Why, didn’t you believe me when I told you that?’’

‘’I thought you were joking!’’

‘’Angel, when I talk about my plants, I’m never joking.’’

‘’I can’t believe you actually do that! What did those poor plants do to deserve that?!’’

‘’It’s healthy for them! I heard about it in the seventies!’’

‘’Crowley, my dear, that’s ‘talking to your houseplants’. It doesn’t mean terrorizing and yelling at them!’’

‘’Well it works, doesn’t it?’’

‘’Well, yes…’’ 

‘’Then please drop the matter, Aziraphale. I don’t want to talk about this now.’’

Aziraphale sighed. ‘’Fine…’’

After that, neither of them spoke. Aziraphale thought back to their previous conversation. It had left him with more questions than answers, if he was honest. He felt nervous. He didn’t want to push Crowley, but he was really curious. ‘’Crowley,’’ he said, and then paused. Why was he doing this? It was none of his business. 

‘’What is it, Angel?’’

‘’Well… coming back on our earlier conversation-‘’

‘’Zira, no. I’m not talking about that now. You know what, I’m not talking about that ever agai-‘’

‘’Do you miss it?’’ Aziraphale asked, interrupting the demon.

Crowley fell silent. ‘’Sometimes…’’ he said after a minute. It was so soft that Aziraphale wasn’t sure if he had actually heard it or if it was his imagination. ‘’It’s just… it was easier then, wasn’t it? Simpler… Much simpler…’’ his voice cracked. Silent tears where dropping on his cheeks. Gently, Aziraphale took Crowley’s sunglasses from his face and put it away. He held his face with his hands. He then wiped the tears from Crowley’s face and smiled at him. ‘’Wh- what are you smiling at, Angel?’’

‘’At you, of course. What else would there be to smile at?’’ he said gently. He pulled the demon close and let him cry on his shoulder.

After about five minutes, Crowley exhaled shakily. ‘’I can’t believe it. Angel, were you flirting with me just a few minutes ago?’’

‘’Maybe.’’

At this, Crowley let out a shaky, ‘’Oh fuck it.’’ and leaned forward. Aziraphale thought his heart might beat out of his chest. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, with Crowley silently asking for permission. After these short agonizing seconds, Crowley leaned forward completely, brushing their lips against each other. As he kissed back, Aziraphale found himself thinking that this was the best feeling in the world, and that he’d even give up Heaven for it, as long as he could stay with Crowley. When the pair broke their kiss, out of breath (despite of not needing it), Crowley rested his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder again. ‘’You know, Angel, after six thousand years, you still manage to surprise me.’’ Aziraphale could hear the smile in his voice. He couldn’t help but to smile too. ‘’Is that a good or a bad thing?’’

‘’Definitely good.’’

Aziraphale smiled. He reached out and held Crowley’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Together, they looked at the stars for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please tell me what you think of it! (And sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language and I'm still learning it!)  
> Oh, and please accept this gem that I wrote while creating this story: [Crowley talking about creating the stars while insulting Gabriel because he's an asshole]  
> Also I capitalized the 'A' in Angel to show that Aziraphale is special to Crowley (but veryone already knows that)  
> Also also I'm not very good at writing kissing scenes, sorry...  
> And would anyone be interested if I'd try to draw a scene from this fic?
> 
> And for anyone interested, my Tumblr is @somerandomdutchfangirl


End file.
